Sim Snuka
James William Reiher, Jr., (1 de septiembre de 1971) más conocido como Jimmy Snuka, Jr., es un luchador profesional bajo el nombre de Sim Snuka y el hijo adoptado de "Superfly" Jimmy Snuka. Trabaja actualmente para la World Wrestling Entertainment en la marca RAW. Carrera El 24 de mayo de 2005, Reiher, como Deuce Shade derrotó a Chad Wicks en una lucha del torneo para definir al nuevo Campeón Televisión de la OVW, luego derrotó a Ken Doane ganando el campeonato, el 5 de junio del 2005. Ese mismo mes perdió el campeonato con Ken Doane. El 24 de agosto del 2005, Reiher ganó una lucha para enfrentrse al Campeón de la OVW Johnny Jeter, sin embargo perdió la lucha. En enero del 2006, Reiher comenzó a hacer equipo con Domino, bajo en nombre de "The Throw-backs". El 19 de marzo del 2006, Reiher derrotó a Mike Mizanin ganando el Campeonato Sureño en Parejas de la OVW junto a Domino. Perdieron los campeonatos el 5 de abril del 2006, frente a Roadkill y Kasey James, en una lucha que incluyó a Kenny y Mikey del Spirit Squad. El equipo ganó dos veces más el Campeonato Sureño en Parejas de la OVW y una vez el Campeonato en Parejas de la DSW antes de debutar en la WWE el 19 de enero del 2007, en SmackDown!, donde el equipo, ahora llamado Deuce 'N Domino, comenzó a destrozar equipos. El 2 de febrero en SmackDown!, derrotaron a Paul London y Brian Kendrick en una lucha normal. Luego se enfrentaron a London y Kendrick por el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE en No Way Out 2007, pero fueron derrotados. El 13 y el 20 de abril en SmackDown!, Deuce 'N Domino se enfrentaron a Paul London y Brian Kendrick por los Campeonatos en Parejas de la WWE, siendo derrotados una vez por descalificación, y ganando los campeonatos en la segunda ocasión. El 25 de mayo en Smackdown, Brian Kendrick y Paul London se enfrentaron a William Regal y Dave Taylor. Deuce 'N Domino atacaron a Regal and Taylor. La siguiente semana Deuce 'N Domino, London y Kendrick, y Regal y Taylor se enfrentaron por los campeonatos, con un triunfo para Deuce N' Domino. En Vengeance: Night of Champions, Deuce 'N Domino derrotaron a Sgt. Slaughter y "Superfly" Jimmy Snuka. A pesar de que Deuce y Snuka son hijo y padre en la vida real, no fue mencionado durante la lucha. Durante una lucha frente a Cryme Tyme, Domino sufrió la ruptura del tabique nasal. En Smackdown MVP y Matt Hardy Fueron nombrados contendientes número uno al WWE tag team championship pero al estar en una competencia de basquetbol Deuce y Domino los atacaron. La semana siguiente MVP y Matt Hardy le quitaron los títulos en parejas después de un Twist of Fate de parte de Matt y el conteo de parte de MVP . En Unforgiven Deuce y Domino perderían otra vez ante MVP y Matt Hardy En cyber sunday el y domino fueron derrotados por los nuevos luchadores Jesse y Festus. Participó en la Batalla Real de 24 Hombres en WrestleMania XXIV, pero fue eliminado junto con su compañero Domino. En 20 de junio de 2008, lucharon contra Jesse y Festus, pero cuando iba a empezar el combate, empezaron a pelear entre ellos, luego Festus hizo su movimiento final para la victoria sobre Domino y después de la lucha, Deuce golpeó a Domino y dejaron el equipo de Deuce y Domino para pelear individualmente. Raw En el Supplemental Draft 2008 fue transferido de Smackdown! a RAW. Deuce hace su debut oficial en RAW en el 22 de septiembre del 2008 enfrentándose a Santino Marella por el Campeonato Intercontinental, lucha que no logró ganar, la siguiente semana volvió a perder, esta vez ante Charlie Haas. En la edición del 15 de diciembre lucha contra Rey Mysterio pero antes de la lucha dice que ahora lo conocerán como Sim Snuka, la lucha la perdió por descalificación al entrar Cody Rhodes y Manu a agredir a Mysterio. Luego de convencer a Randy Orton para entrar en "The Legacy" junto a Cody Rhodes y Manu, pasó el "paso uno" para seguir en "The Legacy" tras derrotar a Charlie Haas quien esta vez imitó a su padre "Superfly" Jimmy Snuka". Pero una semana después, Randy Orton lo expulsó del grupo. En Lucha *'Movimientos Finales y de Firma' :*''Crack 'em in the Mouth'' (Running big boot to the face) :*''Deuce Twister'' / Superfly Twister (Corkscrew splash) :*''Deuce's Wild'' (Jumping spinning headlock elbow drop) :*'Jumping heel kick enzuigiri' :*Running fist drop :*Inverted hanging figure four necklock *'Con Domino' :*''Crack 'em in da Mouth'' :*''West Side Stop'' :*'Cutter' (Deuce) / Diving double axe handle (Domino) *'Apodos' :*"Mr. Crack 'em in da mouth" Campeonatos y Logros *'Deep South Wrestling' :*DSW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Domino *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Television Championship (1 vez) :*OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (3 veces) – con Domino *'International Wrestling Association' :*IWA Hardcore Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Domino *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranqueado N°165 en los PWI 500 del 2008 Referencias Enlaces externos *Perfil en WWE.com